Because You Live
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: When Jackson's feeling down, someone's there to help. Jackson Melissa.


Flight 29 Down – Because You Live

-------------------

It was one of those dreary days on the island. It was raining, not very hard, but everyone still went into the tent. Jackson felt especially dreary. Everyone was talking about going home and having hot chocolate sitting in front of a fire and their big screen TVs. He would be sitting in juvie hall, wishing he was with them.

_Staring out at the rain,_

_With a heavy heart, _

_It's the end of the world in my mind,_

_Then your voice calls me back,_

_Like a wake up call,_

_I've been looking for the answer,_

_Somewhere,_

_I couldn't see that it was right there,_

_But now I know what I didn't know,_

He heard someone sit next to him on the slippery sleeping bag fabric. He turned away from the little window and saw Melissa.

"You look sad." She said softly.

He shrugged. "Just thinking about home, I guess."

"You really don't want to go, do you?" She said.

"No. It wasn't my fault. I don't want to sound all self centered, but I don't deserve that." He said.

"No, you don't." Melissa replied.

_Because you live, and breathe,_

_Because you made me believe in myself,_

_When nobody else could help,_

_Because you live, girl, _

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

"I can't help but worry it won't turn out okay." He said.

"It will. I promise." Melissa said.

There was a roaring over head.

Everyone else, who had fallen asleep, stirred.

"Hey Lex, that kinda sounds like…" Daley said sleepily.

"A plane!" He cried. The group jumped up and ran outside, despite the rain. They ran to the beach, waving their arms, screaming, anything to get the plane's attention. It came down, right on the beach. Jackson looked at Melissa worriedly.

"I promise." She whispered.

_It's alright,_

_I survived,_

_I'm alive again,_

_Because of you,_

_I made it through every storm,_

_What is life,_

_What's the use, if you're killed inside?_

_I'm so glad I found an angel,_

_Someone,_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell,_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes,_

A week later, Melissa sat down at the group's lunch table next to Jackson. He had smiled a lot more since they had gotten back. He'd been proven innocent while they were on the island, therefore not having to go to juvie hall. After people saw he was friends with Daley, class president, Nathan, football star, and Taylor, popular cheerleader, he had been accepted by everyone at school. He no longer had to live as an outside.

_Because you live, and breathe,_

_Because you made me believe in myself,_

_When nobody else could help,_

_Because you live, girl, _

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

After they'd found out the news about Jackson not having to go to juvie hall, Melissa had smiled and said, "Told you so."

_Because you live,_

_I live,_

_Because you live,_

_There's a reason why,_

_I carry on when I lose the find,_

_I wanna give what you've given me,_

_Always,_

Now, they sat at the lunch table. Daley and Taylor traded sandwiches, like every day. Nathan threw a smashed banana away. Jackson turned to Melissa.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For promising everything would be okay."

"Well, I never break a promise!" She smiled.

_Because you live, and breathe,_

_Because you made me believe in myself,_

_When nobody else could help,_

_Because you live, girl, _

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

"Have you heard of Jesse McCartney?" Jackson asked.

"Yes! I have both his CDs and- Keep going." She replied.

"If only I had a voice as good as his, I would sing one of his songs for you. It's called Because You Live." He said.

"Really?" She said. He nodded. They leaned forward.

"No pubic displays of affection!" A yard duty yelled.

Jackson and Melissa quickly turned back to their food. Melissa was blushing.

Nathan snickered.

_Because you live, and breathe,_

_Because you made me believe in myself,_

_When nobody else could help,_

_Because you live, girl, _

_My world has everything I need to survive,_

_Because you live,_

_I live, I live._

-------------------

A/N: Please don't ask me for a sequel! It was this, or Why Don't You Kiss Her? (Both Jesse McCartney songs, by the way) and I chose this one. It's a little easier to put a story to. Plus, I had to listen to the song and type out the lyrics, because of my lack of internet, and I knew Because You Live better. I'm done now.


End file.
